Slumbering Dreams
by mlinyaia
Summary: Logan, Kitty and Remy all play a prank on an unaware Rogue. Complete please R&R Changed it abit so please read again if you want to!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters they belong to Marvel :P

**Slumbering Dreams**

Rogue had been busy all day, she was shattered. Looking after the younger students was taking its toll, and the early morning danger room sessions were just the icing on the cake.

'Sugah tell everyone ah'm going tah bed, an' if they disturb me ah'll kill tham!'

'Sure thing Chere' Replied Remy LeBeau

With that she marched sleepily up the stairs and into her room. She pushed open the door with heavy sigh. _Why do ah put so much time into these things, there must be other people who can look after them all!_

Rogue had been exhausted all week, and everyone in the mansion had discovered that when she was tired, Rogue got moody. The smallest of things aggravated her, testing her patience; but then finally she would erupt into a sea of shouting, screaming and ranting, and the waves ended up crashing down on the other mutants.

'Remy say we should get revenge on her for being so damn moody.'

It was a well known fact in the mansion that Remy and Rogue were in love, so that's why when Remy suggested this everyone looked up in surprise.

'I agree Cajun but what should we do? It can't be too harsh or she'll bite our heads off.'

'Remy doesn't know. Maybe we could shave her hair off?'

'I don't believe you even suggested that let alone consider pulling it off! No we need to do something subtle, something that she isn't really aware we are doing.'

'I have an idea like yeah its so what you're looking for Logan.' Squealed an excited high pitched voice.

Kitty Pryde had walked into the room and had sneakily been listening in on the conversation and had come up with a plan.

'Well go on Kitty what's your plan? Replied Logan.

'Rogue is like sleeping so deeply. Why don't we all dress up strangely and like mess with Rogue's dreams. She doesn't have to even know its us.' She explained.

'So what do we need to do?'

'Well you need to go and get a costume that you want to wear; we'll meet back here in like half an hour.'

'Ok!' Remy and Logan replied.

The three of them had no luck in finding a costume in the mansion.

'There's like nothing funny to wear in this place, Remy will you like drive us down to the town so we can hire a costume?'

'Sure thing lets go quickly before Roguey wakes up.'

They returned 30 minutes later. They changed into their costumes and climbed the stairs an waited outside Rogue's room.

They took it in turns to enter Rogue's room, and have their revenge on her for her attitude recently. Logan went in first; he was walking around her room, trying to disturb her sleep enough that she would wake up. After a few minutes he succeeded and Rogue turned with sleepily eyes towards him. He froze still when he saw the look of confusion on the poor defenceless girl's face.

_What the hell! Ah must be dreaming! Logan does not have pink hair!_ She shook her head and then fell back to sleep.

Logan waited until she fell back to sleep and then walked quietly out of the room.

Next came Remy's turn he walked in and did the same thing as Logan. He was wearing a cowboy costume. _Ah really need to stop fantasising about that swamp rat. _'Go away!' She grumbled and promptly fell asleep again.

Finally it was Kitty's turn. She once again woke Rogue up carefully and warped her dreams. _Oh God! Kitty? You've really turned into a cat! Ah think ah need to see the Professor and get some mental treatment!_

When Rogue had fallen asleep yet again, the trio returned to wake her up one last time. _Ah'm goin' insane! Swamp Rat, Wolvie and Kitty all being friends! _She sighed and returned to sleep again. They all crept out and had to run down the stairs quickly to stop themselves waking Rogue up again with their laughter.

'Remy thinks we should let her rest now.' he said while they waited in the living room for her to wake up on her own this time.

An hour later Rogue woke up. _Those were some weird dreams glad that ain't true. _She got dressed and climbed down the stairs and walked into the living room, still thinking about what she saw _they felt so real but they can't be!_. 'Hey guys, ah had the weirdest of dreams about you.'

'Did you chere, tell Remy all about it, but first can you get us all a drink.' every in the living room suddenly stopped what they were doing, and waited for her to start yelling again.

'Sure thing Sugah.' obviously a 'good' sleep was what Rogue needed to stop her from storming around the place.

She walked off to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later carrying a tray of drinks for everyone. 'Here yah go guys.' She said, but this was followed by a high pitched scream and a crash and smash of the tray and glasses being dropped. Rogue had just spotted 'Cowboy' Remy and 'Pink haired' Logan hugging each other, while Kitty was quite literally meowing at the sight of her.

They took one look at the smashed tray and all 3 of them started laughing. 'Sorry kid, we had you fooled.'

'Ah'm Gonna Kill You!!' She screamed as she ran towards them, as she started out once again on a ranting spree, this time aimed directly at them.

The other students in the living room watched as she chased them out of the room. 'I guess we shouldn't have let them disturb her now we're all gonna pay!'

* * *

This is a changed version, so if you read the first version read it again as its been changed now, since some people felt it wasnt written well enough. I hope you enjoy the new version 


End file.
